Walking in Someone Else's Heels
by gHeTtOmIzZdRaMa
Summary: 1st fanfic ever! London and Maddie switch lives. Will they learn that each others lives are not really that great? Will this bring them closer together? CH. 5 IS UP.  the day is not yet complete  Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Ch 1 Intro

_A/N: heyy everybody, this is my first ever fanfic so please i would appreciate if you would all review. This first chapter is pretty basic, nothing exciting happens hear but I promise you it will get better. I pretty much have the whole plot line thought out, I just need to work on putting it in words, which will be pretty hard so please dont get mad if something isn't phrased right._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or any of the characters or the setting, The Boston Tipton. I wish i did tho...;)

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

It was just another day at the Boston Tipton. A short black man, Mr. Moseby the hotel manager, running around making sure everything was ok. A tall, Spanish man carrying bags on his back, Estaban, was muttering about how his back hurt soo much. A pretty young, blond haired girl stood at the candy counter reading Fashionista magazine. Suddenly 2 young blond haired twin boys come running through lobby going up to the candy counter.

* * *

"Boys, no running in the lobby." yells Mr. Moseby 

"Sorry Mr. Moseby." the twins yell back.

"Hey there, Sweet Thang," says one of the twins to the candy counter girl.

"Zack, how many times have I told you I am 2 old for you. Now what can I get you boys"

" I want a pack of MnMs" says Zack

"I want a pack of gum. So watcha reading there maddie" says Cody handing over some money.

"Fashionista magazine, London's on the cover of this one 2." Maddie sighs.

* * *

Just then a beautiful, young black haired comes down to the counter. She is London 

Tipton, hotel heiress and maddie's best friend. She was also very rich and a bit airheaded.

"Yay me, I am on the front page of all the magazines." London says with a short clap.

"yay you," Maddie and the twins reply sarcastically

"Zack, Cody, come over here" the twins mom, Carrie, also the hotel lounge singer called.

the twins turn to leave and London faces maddie.

* * *

" Maddie, when do you get out for lunch?" 

"In a half hour, why"

"Well can you be done in 30 mins. instead cuz i made reservations for us at the Cher Roberto" the Cher Roberto was a fancy, expensive new restaurant that maddie had always wanted to go to. Maddie was so excited and surprised that London invited her, she ignored Londons airheadedness and said yes immediatly.


	2. Ch 2 A sleepover story

**Chapter 2**

**A SLEEPOVER STORY**

* * *

London soon leaves Maddie looking excited, and Esteban shows up. "Hello miss maddie, you look very excited and happy today." 

"Oh yes Esteban, London just invited me to lunch at the Cher Roberto."

"Didn't you once say you've always wanted to go there?" replied Esteban.

_"_ _Awww esteban is soo sweet, he always remembers what I say" _Maddie thinks to herself.

"Oh yes Esteban, by the way how is Dudley." _"he loves talking about Dudley, and i love hearing about his pet chicken." _

"Oh dudley is very happy, tommorow is his 4th birthday"

"Aww tell him I said happy birthday, can you tell Mr. Moseby, i'm taking a longer lunch break. I need to leave early to get ready to meet london"

"oh sure miss maddie"

* * *

Maddie goes home and puts on a hot pink tube top with a knee length black skirt and high heeled black boots with a white clutch. She bought this outfit when Brandi, London's stepmom took her and london shopping, promising to pay for everything they chose. She was looking gorgeous. She put on some light makeup and walked back to the Tipton's lobby waiting for London to arrive, fashionably late as usual. Esteban approached her. 

"Wow miss maddie you look gorgeous"

"Thank you Esteban" Maddie replies blushing. She liked the way he was staring at her_. "I think I might have a crush on him" _Maddie thinks to herself.

"Well it is only the truth, but I have to go before Mr. Moseby starts yelling" Esteban replies oblivious to Maddies blush, and simaltaneously thinking,_ "oh she is soo beautiful and smart. I wish she would like me, but why would she when she can easily get so much better."_

As Esteban leaves, London approaches Maddie. "Wow Maddie, for once you don't look poor and cheap, you actually look very nice."

"Thanks London, now can we leave??." The two turn around and walk out the door.

* * *

A while later at the restaurant, London brings something up, that Maddie had almost forgotton about. "Remember that time when I became poor, and I came to live with you and we pertended it was a sleepover cuz i never been to one before??" 

"Ya London, that was really fun, why though??"

"Well i wanna return the favor, so will you please come sleepover with me tonight? We can give each other makeovers and as usual you can have any of the clothes i've already worn at least once."

"Sure, London." Maddie replys ignoring the clothes comment.

* * *

Later at London's suite, Maddie and London were all over the floor giggiling about all the crazy things they've been through together. Then Maddie rolls over facing the window and sees the beautiful night sky. "Come on, London, lets go out on the back porch and look at the stars, its beautiful out." They walk out on the patio and lay down looking up at the sky in silence, finally London breaks the silence. 

"You know I've always wanted to be like you, Maddie. I was always a little jealous of how you are so smart and just seem happy with your life even if you're poor."

"Really? because I've always wanted to be you, you always seem to get everything you wanted. And I always have to work hard to get what I want."

"Ya well, sometimes getting everything isn't all that great." London replied. And for once Maddie believed London actually knew what she was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little more serious towards the ending, but it gets alot better next chapter I swear. And yes the beginning is MaddiexEsteban. I think they make the cutest couple ever but I don't think I'll be able to add more to their relationship in this story...Sorry peoplezz...but i swear my next fanfic will be dedicated to the cute couple. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU...I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR BAD..plz pplz itz my first fanfic ever.** **I WILL 33 U 4EVER IF YOU REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters. I do however own this story and it's plot.**


	3. Ch 3 Wishing on a star

**Chapter 3**

**Wishing on A Star**

"C'mon London, let's go back inside. It's starting to get cold."

"OK Maddie" As London and Maddie are getting up something catches maddies eye.

"OMG london, look a shooting star, quick make a wish." And so they made their wishes.

"I wish i was maddie for a week."

"I wish I was london for a week." Then they turned around to look at each other but neither had changed. London turns around again and starts yelling. "Mr. Star, ill give you a thousand dollars if you make our wish come true."

"London, its just a star, you can't pay a star." Maddie replies with a giggle. "C'mon, you promised a makeover and some clothes." "OK, but that stupid star was really mean, why does he gets peoples hopes up, if the wishes aren't going to come true." Maddie laughs as she enters London's huge closet. "C'mon, Shoe World first." Maddie replies, talking about one of the many HUGE closets inside London's closet.

* * *

The next day, the girls woke up to the sound of Carrie, the twins' mom. "C'mon girls, get up, we need to talk." the girls moan. 

"NOWW" carrie shouts. "AAAHHH" the girls wake up screaming.

"Carrie how did you get in here?" London asked.

"I'm not Carrie, I'm a guardian angel, in the form of Carrie to make you more comfortable. She's like a mother to you."

"Guardian angel?!?!" Maddie replies with confusion.

"Yes, sweetie, your wish came true. Even though you are still maddie, your lives have been reversed. You will live London's life for a week."

"YES, this is gonna be so much fun!!!" The girls shout with excitement.

"It sounds alot of fun for now, but just wait, it will get harder and harder. I hope you guys learn that you should always be happy with yourselves." and with those last words she poofed away.

"London this gonna be so much fun, it can't be that hard, i'll finally get to know what it feels like to be rich!!!!"

"And i'll finally know what it feels to have a real family, and have jobs!!YAY ME!!." with her final claps.

"hey the clapping and yay me-ing is my job now."

"O right and being smart is my job."

* * *

_A/N- OK this chapter is really lame but i didn't how else to put it and this chapter is really important. Without this chapter there would be no story. I wanna thank my one and only reviewer,E.W.I., for actually reviewing. Unlike the rest of y'all peoples. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW , you guys have no idea how hard it is to write a fanfic without knowing if anyone actually likes it soo plz review!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!_


	4. Ch 4 Londons POV

**Wishing on A Star**

London's POV (mostly)

* * *

The girls both run screaming into the closet. "Maddie who is now london, will you help me. I don't know how to dress cheap." 

"London, how about you wear my work clothes. Since that's where you're going right now." And I'M 'LONDON' NOW, AND YOU'RE 'MADDIE' NOW OK?"

"Ok, 'London'."

"Good, 'Maddie'."

A 1/2 an hour later, they walk out of the closet together. 'London' is wearing a lace trimmed red cami, with a white skirt, and a cute teal-ish belt. She has on teal-ish stud earrings and a red beaded necklace. Her is out in cute rounded layers, and she has a tealish flower-y thing in her hair. 'Maddie' is wearing a blue button-down with a blue tie and a navy blue skirt. AKA her work outfit. They both walk out of the closet and down the stairs. 'Maddie' goes down to the candy counter and starts to work, while 'London' goes to the mall. 'Maddie' is having a very hard time with the candy counter. She can't figure out how to work the register. "UGHHHHH, stupid dumb machine." Esteban comes toward her.

"What is the matter, ms. maddie."

"Oh Esteban, I can't work this dumb register."

"But you have worked it many times before."

"Ya I think I might be sick or something. UGHHH THIS MACHINE IS SUCH A LOSER!!!" 'Maddie' screams the last part. Suddenly Mr. Moseby shows up.

"Maddie, what is the cause of all this ruckus?"

"O mr. moseby, I can't figure out the register today, i must be sick. Can i go home?"

"Alright, maddie, but you have to wait till millicent gets here."

"Ok, YAY ME!!"

"Um, ms. maddie, since when do you "yay me". Esteban says with a confused look.

"oh oops...i spend so much time with london, i guess it's caught on. Its very catchy."

"If you say so." Esteban and Mr. Moseby turn to get back to their jobs. Suddenly Zack and Cody come running in.

"Hey there, Sweet Thang."

"Can it, Zack. I don't feel good. What do you guys want?"

"We want chocolate bars."

"Well, you have to wait till millicent gets here cuz i can't seem to be able to work the register today. Oh look here she comes,." 'Maddie' says. "Hi, Millicent, I gotta go bye." 'Maddie' turns to go up to "her" penthouse. "Um, maddie where are you going? You don't live at the tipton." says Cody, being the smart little alec, he is."

"oh, well, uhh, i was going to go talk to London."

"She went shopping."

"Well, then im gonna go talk to your mom."

She runs up to Carrie's suite. "Carrie, how come even though I'm maddie, I don't know how to do the stuff maddie does, like work the cash register?"

"Sweetie, well today is just the 1st day, don't you think that's how maddie felt on her 1st day. She wasn't born knowing the cash register you know. She worked hard at it until she got it."

"Ya, you're right maybe I should go try again."

"Remember, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Carrie replys

"You know Carrie, I think I finally get what that poem is about. Yay me!!! I'm smartical!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life of zack and cody or the characters...shouldn't you kno this by now??**

_**A/N- heyy sorry for the lame late chapter. School is soo hard on me, i go to a nerdy school therefore get millions of hw assignments so I don't get much time to write. Anyway sorry this chapter is soo lame. The next chapter will be Londons POV too. Also all the outfits i describe in the story (except for maddies work outfit) are designed by me using this game that allows you to design outfits based on random events/ moods. I can also email dese outfits to you guys if you have a hard time understandin my description soo if u wanna see them jus drop a review saying which outfit and ur email. : ) REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!**_


	5. Ch 5 Learning lessons

**Walking in Someone Else's Heels...**

**Ch 5**

**Learning Lessons...

* * *

**

'Maddie' decides to call 'London'. "Hey, 'London', what store are you in? I need to talk to you."

"I'm in Atora Vitalli at the Boston Mall"

"Ewww, I don't shop there. It's the mall; I only go to boutiques or have a designer specially make it for me."

"Well if you want to talk, just be there."

"Fine," replies 'Maddie' with a disgusted look. "Just remember though, DO NOT BUY ANYTHING UNTIL I GET THERE FIRST!"

"Too late; now hurry!"

Five minutes later at the Atora Vitalli store in the Boston Mall

"First things first, let me see what you bought. I can't have you buying cheap ugly stuff under my name," said 'Maddie.'

"I bought three (3) outfits." said 'London.'

She holds up outfit #1: a butter yellow, strapless dress accented with baby blue ribbon, a pair of yellow and baby blue heeled sandals, a golden purse, some golden bangles and a baby blue rhinestone accented tiara.

"Wow that is really cute. Who knew you had such great taste? You don't dress that greatly at the Tipton." said 'Maddie'

'London' rolled her eyes and pulled out outfit #2: a white tank, white jeans, white ballet flats, a silver chain belt, a white wristlet, silver bracelets with a pink headband.

"All white with a hint of pink? That's really good; I would have never thought of that!"

'London' smiled and pulled out outfit #3: a gold yellow strapless asymmetrical dress with a gold chain belt, tall champagne colored boots with a champagne colored ruffled neck scarf.

"Wow, 'London' I guess you do have some taste, I just never get to see it because of uniforms. I'm sorry I always made fun of you and thought that because you were poor you had no taste. I guess I was wrong."

"Thanks London, I guess I was wrong to believe that you could never think good of anyone else but you."

Suddenly Carrie pops up out of nowhere. "See girls, throughout this mind exchange, we expect you to learn things about each other and learn to appreciate each other more. You have passed the first day, but remember girls; _**the day is not yet complete**_." And with those final words, Carrie poofed away mysteriously in a cloud of smoke.

"The day is not yet complete? What could that mean?" said 'London' with a confused tone of voice.

"I JUST REMEMBERED! I came here to ask you to teach me to use the cash register. When I was talking to Carrie about how come I already don't know how to use it she said: **_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again._"** Said 'Maddie.' "I think that's what she was referring to; I need to learn before the day is over. We could go ask Moseby, if we could use after the shop is closed; we could tell him you want to learn."

"YA, wow London, you are getting smarter." said 'London.'

"SHHH, I'm Maddie now remember, now let's go!"

* * *

A/N: OMG, so I just realized that the acronym of this storys title is WISH, how wierd is that. I mean seriously the story is about a wish. OK sorry...random fact. Well, sorry readers for the late update but I hope you like this chapter. I think its pretty good, since I pretty much wanted them to learn about each other and I didn't think I'd get it in but I did so YAY ME claps. But ya I would really appreciate if you guys review cuz it makes me believe that I actually have people reading this story and I'm not just wasting my much needed time. Thank you all :D. 

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, NOT THE SHOW. "Atora Vitalli" comes from the show also. I heard London mention it a couple of times.**


End file.
